


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by rynoa29



Series: the pink spider collection [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2020, non graphic description of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/pseuds/rynoa29
Summary: How long has Renzou been imprisoned? He can’t remember anymore...
Series: the pink spider collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998100
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely late post, but better late than never lol. Little bit of days 18, 23, 31...

“You know, I really didn’t think you were going to last as long as you have. I have to admit I’m impressed.”

It’s hard to concentrate on the sound of the voice speaking. Renzou’s attention hasn’t been as sharp recently. The lack of sleep is really getting to him. His eyelids keep dragging shut, achingly so, and his head feels like cotton has been stuffed into it. 

“Hey, hey. Are you falling asleep on me again?”

A sharp, sudden pain slices through the skin of his forearms, reopening wounds that have barely had the chance to close up. As usual, this makes Renzou’s eyes snap open. Blood spurts outwards from the wounds, the fresh scent of it filling his nostrils. It drips down the length of his arms, the thick liquid slowly sinking into raw skin circling his wrists. It stings. Renzou shifts a little, hoping to ease the discomfort. He hasn’t had any luck getting out of his restraints. Somewhere between day three and four, he stops trying to, accepting that it’s a futile effort.

How long has he been here? Renzou can’t remember anymore. His eyes are starting to drag close again.

“Tsk. Come on, Shima-kun. You oughta know better than that by now. Keep up already.”

Another pair of cuts. This time, across his cheeks. The pain helps him focus back again, just a bit. He lifts his head with some effort. Lewin is dragging a chair across the floor, the metal legs screeching unpleasantly against the concrete. The sound stays right between the space of his ears, making his teeth ache even after Lewin finally settles down. This only exhausts him more. Renzou blinks as Lewin sits on the chair cross-legged and reaches into a pocket inside of his coat. When his eyes drag open again, there’s a burger in the man’s hand. He can tell before Lewin even begins to unwrap it—the greasy scent lingers in the air between them and makes his stomach growl immediately.

“Mmm, nothing like a nice, juicy Mepphy Burger, right?” Lewin laughs briefly before taking a sizable bite off the triple stack. It makes a nice crunchy sound. The lettuce sounds so satisfyingly refreshing. Melted cheese oozes out from the bite, and the patty’s greasy juices spill out too, running down his chin, soaking through his stubble. Lewin licks his lips first, then the tips of his fingers, all while humming a happy tune. 

It’s disgusting and tantalizing all at once. Renzou can’t bear to pull his gaze away.

“You want a bite?”

The burger is brought close to Renzou’s face, centimeters away from his nose. He can feel its warmth just by its proximity. Renzou twitches forward as his mouth waters. The scent of the burger is too strong, making him woozy.

How long has it been since he last had anything to eat? He can’t remember that either. He licks his dry lips and Lewin smiles at him as he pulls the burger away. 

“I’ll give you a good taste. Maybe even bring a whole one all for you next time. But you’ve gotta work with me here, Shima-kun,” Lewin continues. “Do you think you’re ready to talk finally?” he asks. His gaze is electric as he peers at Renzou from behind his long fringe. 

That’s right. The interrogation. 

Renzou drops his gaze. The sylphs flying around him don't like that, so they tug at his hair with short insistent pulls that he tries to ignore. Lewin doesn’t stop them. He takes another audible bite from his burger that makes Renzou bite his lip and close his eyes. That earns him another jolting cut that has his spine straightening. He grits his teeth and obediently glances up again, glaring tiredly, but he remains stubbornly still and silent. 

In response, Lewin sighs, disappointed. “How much longer are we going to have to go through this song and dance?” he complains. He finishes the burger in record speed, clearly unsatisfied by the fruitless results of his negotiation. He’s up on his feet again and the chair screeches once more as it’s pushed out of the way. Lewin begins to pace. 

“I don’t get why you’re being so stubborn about this of all things. What do you gain by keeping silent?” He shakes his head. “I’ve been patient out of respect for Ryuuji, but I know you’re lying to me, Shima-kun. I can’t deny that’s half the fun, but I’m really running out of time here. And I don’t want to have to get nasty, you know?”

Lewin stops and stares down at Renzou with pursed lips and a furrowed brow. He sounds truly troubled by what he’s saying, but Renzou isn’t buying it. He’s known the stories surrounding this man for ages. He’s dreaded the possibility of being captured and interrogated by him ever since he started playing this risky game. 

Now, here he is, awaiting the worst. He can hear the Illuminati’s pledge echoing in the back of his mind, mockingly so. _We do not fear death,_ they vowed. But Renzou had been crossing his fingers behind his back when he mouthed the words. He’s always been a coward. It’s his least well-kept secret. It’s probably why Lewin is so frustrated by his continued silence. Renzou would find it funny if he had the energy to do so. Instead, he wonders just how everyone is doing outside these walls. 

Well, not everyone. Just one person in particular.

“I’m going to give you one more chance. All you have to do is give me a location. You’ve got a good head on your shoulders, so use it wisely for once, won’t you?” Lewin taps the center of Renzou’s forehead with his knuckles, none too gently. It makes the dull pain in his head ring louder for a few seconds. Ugh, does he hate this guy. 

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” he snaps, then grimaces for speaking up at all.

Lewin’s gaze hones in on him and his smile widens.

“Where is Okumura Yukio?” he asks.

Renzou makes no effort to answer in the ten seconds that Lewin gives him. He’s biting his tongue in an attempt to ground himself and the resulting backhand he receives at the eleventh second makes his teeth dig sharply into the soft flesh, filling his mouth with his blood as his head snaps to the side. 

“Answer the question.”

And _there’s_ the cold tone Renzou has been expecting. He really does want to laugh now. Part of it has to be delirium, he is sure. He wonders how much longer he’s going to last… He’s been hoping to pass out from sheer exhaustion alone by now, but he’s somehow still here, barely present, but present nonetheless. It would be nice if he could at least summon Yamantaka to knock himself out in lieu of escaping, but his connection from the demon is one of the first things Lewin made sure to cut off.

Renzou has to admit, it’s actually been sort of lonely. He never thought he would miss his familiar. (It’s not really him he’s missing the most right now though.) But there’s no point in regretting anything anymore. He’s resigned himself to his fate. The very least he could do is the thing he knows how to do best—keep a secret.

“I t-told you already... I don’t k-know anything,” he says as blood drips from his mouth. Despite his exhaustion, his tone remains just as stubborn as it had been the first time around. 

Lewin stares at Renzou blankly. His gaze is unnerving, calculating. Without saying a word, the man turns away from him and leaves the room for several minutes. 

Naturally, this puts Renzou more on edge than he’s been thus far. He can’t manage to relax during this time, not even a little bit. A nervous energy washes away his tired, achy state. He has to focus to keep his knee from bouncing and his face from showing his apprehension. It’s a near thing. 

Finally, Lewin returns holding something in his hands. A box of some kind, covered by a green cloth. Renzou’s stomach clenches at the sight. He breathes slowly as Lewin once again crowds into his space. 

“You know why I know you’re lying?” 

Renzou doesn’t answer. He doesn’t think Lewin is waiting for a response this time, and frankly, he isn’t interested in Lewin’s investigative methods at all. Lewin tells him anyway. 

“It’s simple,” he says. “No one puts up with this level of torture if they don’t have something to protect. If you really didn't know anything, you would be begging for me to stop.”

The man smiles and as he pulls back the cloth covering the box in his hand, Renzou freezes.

There’s a—a—!

The scream in Renzou’s throat is trapped as he chokes on his own breath. Lewin’s smile is sharp and his gaze is intent as he places a tarantula down on Renzou’s thigh. He watches with a delighted sort of satisfaction as Renzou’s eyes begin to water.

“But maybe…” the man says, “I just really haven’t pushed you far enough yet.”


End file.
